


O Death

by Jeyfeather1234



Series: Dark Matter [1]
Category: GODZILLA Trilogy (Anime 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Eldritch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-25 09:21:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18258398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeyfeather1234/pseuds/Jeyfeather1234
Summary: Haruo knew that Metphies was an alien. He just didn't know he was an eldritch abomination from another reality. Thank goodness the latter's a forgiving person or he'd be dead.





	O Death

Haruo grunted in pain as he pulled out a thorn from his right leg. He hissed as Metphies dabbed ointment onto a wound on his shoulder with a piece of cloth. "Crap," he muttered under his breath as the plant cut his index finger. "We should be heading back to the City." The sun had already set and the others were probably wondering where they were. Metphies did not respond to his statement and continued his work. He hadn't spoken since the strange incident with the flying Godzilla-like creatures which he called servum. Haruo glanced at him. His bangs were blocking his face so he couldn't see his expression. "Metphies, did you hear me? We need to--"  
  
"You're not fit to travel yet," the blonde responded without any trace of emotion. "You've broken a leg and you need to rest. Should anything else happen to you, I'd be the one responsible."  
  
"..what was that back there with the servum?"  
  
"Something your kind should never know about." He moved away from him a little bit to give him some room. "Get some sleep, Haruo. The night is dark and full of terrors." Haruo leaned against the boulder and groaned from the pain in his left leg.  
  
"You're not...human are you?" he asked quietly as he laid down.  
  
"No. However, you don't need to fear me. As long as you live, I will protect you from the terrors of darkness." He drew lines and swirls in the dirt with his finger as the events of that day replayed in his head.  
  
Worried about what their next move would be in order to defeat Godzilla, he needed to go for a walk to clear his mind. Metphies accompanied him as they left Mechagodzilla City for a brief moment. Haruo had been so deep in thought, he was greatly surprised when a group of servum appeared from nowhere circled them on the cliffs. Metphies had sternly told him to close his eyes and to never open them under any circumstances until he said he should. Though confused and frustrated at the strange order, he complied. He had expected to be torn to shreds but a bone-chilling sound that resembled the voices of a billion men and women screaming in agony seemed to surround him, coming in all directions. It was so loud that even though he covered his ears, he still hear it clearly. That was first time in years where he was actually terrified. The servum were just as scared, screeching and fleeing in terror. One of them had knocked him away so hard, he'd broken one of his legs by hitting it against a boulder. When Metphies assured him that it was safe to open his eyes, the beasts had completely fled.  
  
Haruo looked into those light green eyes full of secrets and mystery. "Are you a monster?" he whispered.  
  
"I'm something Godzilla would never think to challenge."  
  
"So you could've killed him?"  
  
"I could've, yes. But you must know that the human mind is very fragile and I didn't want to risk having to destroy so many in the process of defeating such an insignificant thing. I was also curious about what you'd do in the face of something like him. Considering the state mankind is in, there's no point in attempting to harm him."  
  
"Of course there's a point! He kicked us off our planet and made us go through hell. This is our home, not his." Metphies didn't say anything regarding the statement and used his purple garment as a blanket to shield Haruo from the cold. "I suppose that means nothing to you."  
  
"No. However, since you greatly interest me, I will make sure no harm comes to you. That is a promise I will never break." He leaned forward and kissed him softly. "Goodnight, my darling." He stood up and began to move away from him but Haruo reached for his leg.  
  
"Stay," he said quickly. "Please."  
  
"Are you afraid?" He didn't respond. Metphies' gaze softened. "I'm sorry if that frightened you," he apologized. "It was the only way--"  
  
"I understand."

He gently pried his hand from his leg as he assured, "This place is protected by my presence so no harm will come to you."

"Don't leave me," Haruo whispered, squeezing his hand. He didn't care if he sounded weak and pathetic. All he cared about was that Metphies stayed by his side and the flying beasts didn't try to eat him again. He was still shaken up by the encounter and the screams weren't going to go away anytime soon. Metphies laid back down and pulled him close so he could lay on him. Gently, he ran a hand through his hair and hummed softly. "Metphies?"  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"What was that sound? Those screams, were they--"  
  
"My victims, yes. I devour their cries of agony and used it to scare the servum." He looked down at him and asked, "Do you fear me?"  
  
"No. You're my friend and I would do anything to keep you by my side." At that, he smiled a little. Haruo snuggled closer to him, appreciating the warmth emitting from his body. "We should head back tomorrow. I don't want the others to get worried."  
  
"We will. But for now, you must rest." He rested his head on the blonde's chest and drifted off to sleep.  
  
___  
Haruo watched in silence as Metphies sat beside him in a chair and made a crown out of some plants he'd collected from the forest. The blonde's nimble fingers quickly weaved around the stems and leaves as he tied them to a hoop of wire. In a matter of minutes, he'd already finished his craft. "Metphies," Haruo said, breaking the silence. "What do you want from us? Why are you here?"  
  
"All living organisms need food in order to survive."  
  
"But you're..." He paused, searching for the right word, "alien. You're not from this galaxy...are you?" Metphies shook his head. "Where are you from? What are you exactly?"  
  
"I'm ancient. Far more ancient than this tiny galaxy that you call home." He placed the flower crown on on his head and kissed him again. "I love you more than you could possibly imagine," he murmured. "I'd never hurt you."  
  
"But you'd hurt the others wouldn't you? They're just food for you."  
  
"Essentially."  
  
"What about the Exif? Are they food for you too?" He was quiet for a moment.  
  
"'There is another creature similar to myself. They call him the Planet Eater or Golden Demise. He will devour them soon enough." Haruo didn't like the sound of that. Why did they have to be eaten? They hadn't done anything wrong had they? What about the rest of humanity and the Houtua tribe? Was Metphies going to eat them as well? Haruo didn't like the idea of him eating everyone. He stared at his broken leg and wondered if the eldritch abomination found their situation amusing.  
  
Looking into his light green eyes, he realized the one thing that separated the alien from everyone else: humanity. There wasn't a hint of anything remotely human in them despite promising to protect him. He was completely alien and he'd kill without mercy if he every got the chance to do so. Haruo shuddered at the thought and changed the subject. "We should be planning on defeating Godzilla, not sitting here like ducks."  
  
"What will you do if you succeed? What plans do you have for the descendants of humanity?"  
  
"I'm going to rebuild society and make sure things go back to the way they were before monsters attacked. I promised Yuko I'd show her how things used to be." Metphies stood up and began to leave.  
  
"Your attempts to slay Godzilla are in vain."  
  
"There's people _suffering_ on the Aratrum because of that bastard and you expect me to sit back and do nothing?!"  
  
"You'll all die eventually so there's no point in trying to keep such an impossible promise. It's best if you accept your fate."  
  
"You're a monster." He turned and stared at him with glowing eyes.  
  
"Is that so?" He moved closer to the foot of the bed as the lights flickered and the temperature sharply dropped. "I am not one of the finite beasts that you call monsters. I am so much more than that. Do you know what I am?" A powerful aura of darkness enveloped the room as he glared at him. "I'm the incomprehensible terror of the unknown. I am the god of death and I will not hesitate to wipe this entire galaxy out of existence." He stood by his side and asked, "So tell me, am I a monster to you?" Haruo couldn't respond. His voice wouldn't work and he felt so insignificant compared to the creature looming over him, he couldn't help but sob. The negative force that threatened to strangle him was too much for him. He wanted to scream, beg for forgiveness, he'd even worship him for the rest of his life if that was what it took. He just didn't want to die. He avoided his gaze for fear of angering the wrathful god. Metphies, if that was even his actual name, firmly took his chin and forced him to make eye contact with him. His eyes had stopped glowing but his expression was cold. "Remember this moment and never forget who I am lest you lose someone dear to you. Is that understand?" Haruo nodded.  
  
"I'm sorry." The eldritch abomination didn't respond to his apology and left the infirmary, making sure to close the door on his way out. Haruo wiped his tears and tried to get his trembling body to stay still as Yuko came in to check on him a moment later.  
  
"Haruo? What's wrong? You look really pale." He didn't respond. He slouched in his bed and tried to breathe. "Do you need me to get--"  
  
"No," he said quietly, closing his eyes. "No, I...I just need some water. I'll be fine."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Yeah." Yuko left to go get some water as he focused on his breathing. He opened his eyes and stared at a small beetle crawling on his blanket. He wondered if it saw him as a sort of god. It was a stupid thought but still. Compared to Metphies, humans were just ants. He could kill them all and it wouldn't affect him one bit. Haruo picked up the beetle and dropped it on the floor. He wrapped himself tighter in the blanket to keep warm. Yuko came back a few minutes later with a water bottle. "Thanks."  
  
"It's really cold in this place," she quipped as he took a long sip of water. "It was fine a few minutes ago, now it's like a freezer." She shuddered. _You can thank Metphies for that._ "I'm gonna go see if I can change the temperature. I'll be back." Haruo shifted into a comfortable sleeping position and shuddered, but not from the cold. Sleep would not come easily tonight, that he was certain of. Death itself walked these very halls and only he was aware of it.

**Author's Note:**

> I think I'm gonna do more Eldritch!Metphies fanfiction. Let me know if you want to see more.


End file.
